


traces

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: they're still there - the tire tracks and scorch marks





	traces

**Author's Note:**

> (Clara's POV)

Remnants, remains, fragments, imprints, memories, scars, _traces._

 

There used to be traces of you all around the apartment. Stray socks lost between bedframe and mattress, abandoned cups of tea on the kitchen counter, your keys left behind in the morning rush and a charging cable lying forgotten on the night stand. The stubble clinging to the bathroom sink which you'd forget to clean up whenever we slept in and you had to shave in a hurry.

 

I keep walking down the street to where your trail ends. The asphalt is wet like it was that night.

They're still there - the tire tracks and scorch marks. Even now, the piercing screech of metal on metal echoes through the night, the smell of burnt rubber and the scent of gasoline are still mingling in the air, almost tangible. The guardrail has long been exchanged, but the repairs can't hide the past - the gap between the old and the replaced parts will always be visible at the seams. No patch will ever be able to bridge the emptiness you left behind that night.

 

There's one more thing you left behind - one more thing that can't ever be fixed.

_Me._


End file.
